Chapters in Mafia II
This page is the walkthrough for Mafia II. Chapter 1 Mission The Old Country 1943 A basic tutorial to the game, set in the allied invasion of Italy during World War II: Operation Huskey. Vito and his squad must raid a Sicilian villa that is under control of the Italian fascists under Benito Mussolini, and free the civilians of a southern Sicilian town. Achievement Unlocked: Viva la Resistenza! How to Get: Complete Chapter 1. Chapter 2 Mission Home Sweet Home February 8th-9th, 1945 After getting wounded in combat and spending a few months in a military hospital, Vito is sent home to Empire Bay on leave to visit his family and meets his old friend, Joe, at the train station. Joe gives Vito a ride into the city and discovers Vito is only on leave and must return to the war shortly after his visit. After pulling a few strings, Joe arranges Vito to be completely discharged from service. This begins his life as a gangster. Achievement(s) Unlocked: Home Sweet Home 20G - Complete Chapter 2 Back in Business 10G - Do your first job for Mike Bruski Big Brother 10G - Protect Francesca A Real Gentleman - Help the woman fix her car in Home Sweet Home Chapter 3 Mission Enemy of the State February 10th, 1945 Vito awakens the next day to a call from his mother and goes to meet Derek and Stephen. After their job, Vito goes to meet Joe and is introduced to Henry Tomasino. Vito is asked to break into a building, steal some gas stamps without being noticed, escape the building, but Henry realizes that the robbed stamps expires for the next day, so Vito has to sell them to the gas station attendants before midnight. Achievement(s) Unlocked: The Price of Oil 20G - Complete Chapter 3 The Professional 10G - Obtain the ration stamps without raising the alarm Mail Man 10G - Sell all the gas stamps before the time runs out Here is how to achieve both achievements http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O6qtNNATqq8&list=SL Chapter 4 Mission Murphy's Law February 11th, 1945 After the events of the following night, Vito goes to meet with Joe and Henry to discuss their next job: rob a jewelery store. Things start to go well, but as they say, "nothing ever goes according to plan". When Vito and Joe are busy robbing the store, a car drives through the window and a group of Irish gangsters come out. Then they find out that the store is already being robbed by Vito and Joe. After some short talking, the cops show up. Vito and Joe escape, but the Irish gangsters are blamed for the robbery. Achievement(s) Unlocked: Night Shift 20G - Complete Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Mission The Buzzsaw February 20th, 1945 "Made Man" Henry Tomasino invites Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro to carry out a hit on Sidney Pen, a.k.a. The Fat Man. They buy a MG-42 from Harry and they go to an apartement facing the distillery from The Fat Man. When The Fat Man arrives, a distillery employee sees Henry, Vito and Joe, and he warns The Fat Man and he runs into the distillery. Henry, Vito and Joe chase after him and kill him. But before they kill him, The Fat Man shoots Henry in the leg and Vito and Joe are forced to rush him to El Greco. Henry gives Vito $2000 and Vito brings it to his sister, to pay of their father's debt. Achievement(s) Unlocked: Good Spirit - Complete Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Mission Time Well Spent February 26th, 1945 - June, 1945 Convicted of selling the stolen gas stamps in Chapter 3, Vito Scaletta is sent to Hartmann Federal Penitentiary. Here, he meets Vinci crime family consigliere Leone Galante and settles an old score. Achievement(s) Unlocked: Time Well Spent 20G - Complete Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Mission In Loving Memory of Francesco Potenza April 10th, 1951 Six years have passed by and Vito Scaletta has just been released out of prison thanks to Leone Galante. He sees his old friend, Joe Barbaro, gets a new apartment and meets Falcone crime family Underboss, Eddie Scarpa. After a good welcome home party, things start to turn for the worse. Achievement(s) Unlocked: Last Respects 30G - Complete Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Mission The Wild Ones April 11th, 1951 Following the events of the previous night, Joe stops off at Vito's new apartment with Marty. Joe has an easy job: sell smokes out of the back of a truck and collect some easy money. Everything goes smoothly, until the local gang, the Greasers, get involved. Achievement(s) Unlocked: The Wild Ones 30G - Complete Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Mission Balls and Beans May 6th, 1951 Vito receives a call from Eddie Scarpa, informing him to meet him at The Maltese Falcon. He'll explain that three guys, Harvey Beans, the family accountant and two bodyguards disappeared and think that the Clemente crime family have something to do with it. Follow Luca Gurino to to slaughterhouse. Go down towards the river and through the fence. bust into the sewer and follow it through to a ladder near the end of the tunnel. Once you open the manhole quickly jump up on the boxes etc. at the back of that area then up on the pipes and then on to the next ledge which will take you inside. Now the fun starts. Achievement(s) Unlocked: Man of Honor - Complete Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Mission Room Service June 15th, 1951 At his house, Vito gets a call from Eddie Scarpa. He will tell Vito to head over to Joe's place immediatley. When Vito asks what is going on, Eddie explains that it's better not to explain it on the phone. The plan is to kill Don Clemente. In the end, someone will not be coming home. Achievement(s) Unlocked: Checking Out 40G - Complete Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Mission A Friend of Ours July 27th, 1951 Vito is woken up to his doorbell ringing. He puts some clothes on and answers the door. It will be Henry Tomasino. He will say its been a long time since they saw each other and when Vito asks what he wants, Henry responds by saying a drink and they will take his car. After this, many more events take place which hit Vito pretty hard. Achievement(s) Unlocked: Our Good Friend 20G - Complete Chapter 11 Wake Up Call 10G - Help Leo out of a tricky situation without getting caught Chapter 12 Mission Sea Gift September 22nd, 1951 Vito, Joe and Henry Tomasino borrow $35,000 off a loan shark called Bruno Levine, who wants $55,000 in return. The trio meet with Mr. Wong, a member of a gang of Triads operating in Empire Bay's Chinatown, in order to use the money to make a large transaction of Heroin, which the gang believe will sell for a tidy profit. Achievement(s) Unlocked: Chasing the Dragon 40G - Complete Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Mission Exit the Dragon September 24th, 1951 Vito receives a call from Henry Tomasino. Henry says that Carlo Falcone found out about the deal, and that they should meet him in the park. Vito and Joe get dressed up and go to Lincoln Park, only to find the Tongs viciously murdering him on Mr. Wong's orders. They chase him to his restaurant in Chinatown and proceed to fight their way to him to get some answers. Achievement(s) Unlocked: Chop Chop! 40G - Complete Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Mission Stairway to Heaven September 25th, 1951 Vito and Joe kill Tommy Angelo in front of his own home. They have to collect enough money to pay back a loan shark. Achievement(s) Unlocked: Men at Work 50G - Complete Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Mission Per Aspera Ad Astra September 26th, 1951 On orders from Leone Galante, and with some help from Joe, Vito kills Don Carlo Falcone.You must fight your way through the Planetarium to Falcone. After you kill Falcone Vito and Joe meet Leo outside and head off to the cathouse, except Joe who is taken off in a different direction where it is implied he is going to be whacked then the credits roll. Achievement(s) Unlocked: Finish Him 50G - Finish what you started Category:Walkthroughs Category:Gameplay Category:Missions Category:Mafia II